parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh
Info *I'm a big fan of Thomas and Edward (from Thomas and Friends), Ten Cents and Hercules (from TUGS), Theodore and Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat), Timothy Q. Mouse and Casey Jr (from Dumbo), Sonic and Uncle Chuck (from Sonic the Hedgehog), and many more. I love Ringo Starr US narrations, George Carlin US narrations, Michael Angelis US narrations, Alec Baldwin US narrations, Michael Brandon narrations, Mark Moraghan narrations, and Thomas VHS/DVDs. My favorite Thomas narrators are Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis, Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, and Mark Moraghan. My Favorite Couples My Favorite Thomas Couples *ThomasXEmily *EdwardXMolly *PercyXMavis My Favorite TUGS Couples *TenCentsXLillieLightship *HerculesXSallySeaplane *PuffaXTheDuchess Tomy Thomas Remakes 2008 *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-UK) *Busy Going Backwards (Michael Angelis) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-UK) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) 2009 *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Edward the Great (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) 2010 *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and the Coal (Ted Robbins-RWS Style) *Scrambled Eggs (Ted Robbins-RWS Style) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) 2013 *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) 2014 *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas Meets The Queen (George Carlin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) 2015 *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) 2016 *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-UK) 2017 *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *Toad's Bright Idea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) 2018 *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) In Progress *Old Iron (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) (with The Thing Upstairs' 'Stop that noise!' line from The Trap Door and Dr. Robotnik's 'SILENCE!' line) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) Other Episodes *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Brandon) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Triple Header (RWS) (Ted Robbins) More Episodes *Mavis (George Carlin) *At All Sea (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (George Carlin) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Trouble In The Shed (George Carlin) *Toby The Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) Requesting Episodes *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) Category:Dcolemanh